Of Good and Of Evil: The Way You Are
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: A simple A/B one-shot based on my story "Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand" this event is based on one of the future chapters I have in store for the mother story... R&R!


_Hiyas Guys!_

_I'll be taking a break from making the end-game finale of the Prologue, and decided to make a one-shot based on what will happen later on..._

_For all you A x B fans out there... you might like this one... :)_

_So... I now present to you..._

_

* * *

_

**Of Good and Of Evil:**

**The Way You are**

**by: Periosha  
**

* * *

The cold wind of winter brought chills to my spine as I joined the others in the dining hall. The tutors had already left to do their rounds. Pity, Max could easily help me out with this dilemma I was in right now. It's been bothering me for quite a while now, and he was the most trustworthy person I could trust at the moment. The thing is…

I'm madly in love with Brittany Miller…

The only problem was, I just don't know how to admit it to her. I thought Max could have some idea on how to express myself. I mean, look at it this way, he admitted his feelings to Christie without any difficulty. Well, I guess it was because he was a war hero and the people here have great respect for him. Not only that, but his singing voice and dance skills always rivaled mine. Even Brittany and her sisters had to admit that our older brother had_ the_ moves… something that all six of us could've learned if we hadn't separated during that incident.

The feelings grew more and more difficult to bear, much more whenever I see Brittany. Her gorgeous icy-blue eyes were like gems that could never be compared to any precious stone. Her amazingly soft auburn fur is simply stupefying. Her slender and well-toned body was way beyond perfect. Everything about her I really didn't take to notice until Max and Christie became a couple. I guess it was a natural-like thingy that Christie and Max kept talking about yesterday.

*_Flashback*_

_It had been two whole days since Max and Christie got together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Since then, their bond grew deeper and stronger than before. When they came to the hunter's hall, Simon and Theodore cheered for our eldest brother as they shared a brotherly group hug, while Brittany and the chipettes ran and hugged their eldest sister. The couple's only reaction was laughter and slight blushes when they looked at each other. When all the hugging died down, Max and Christie shared a soft embrace of their own, sharing their warmth with each other. I could clearly see that tears began to brim from Christie's eyes before they broke off._

"_I think something like this is only natural…" Max stated with a slight chuckle._

"_What do you mean?" Simon suddenly asked, a little confused._

"_Seville-Miller couples, duh!" Christie slightly yelled, giggling as Max kissed her forehead._

_All six of us felt our cheeks burn a bright red. Thank God the Nillas nor the Thomases were not there when they blurted those things out, otherwise I would've died of embarrassment if they did. _

_Max and Christie could only laugh at the looks on our faces. But, knowing them, they were only laughing at our realizations, they never laugh insults at us. They love us too much to do that._

"_Oh well, you'll realize that fact soon enough…" Max chuckled as he walked slowly toward me._

_I flinched when Max threw his arms around me in a tight embrace. He then leaned his mouth to my ear, and whispered something to me in some weird language. Apparently, I still remember what he said, though I don't understand what it meant._

"_è solo una questione di tempo prima di ammettere i tuoi sentimenti al _Miller_ in rosa ...__So che hai avuto sentimenti per lei ...__dille quando puoi ...__ma non ritardare…"_

_He then kissed my forehead like a father would his child, smiled lightly at me, and walked out of the hall, with Christie snuggled close to him as she leaned her head on Max's shoulder as they made their way out the door._

_*End Flashback*_

Since then, my feelings for Brittany began to grow at an alarmingly fast rate. I really wish I knew what Max planted into my head that made me feel like this toward Brittany.

As the day continued, I finally found Max sitting alone, his back resting on his sword that was stabbed to the ground. His face had a smile stamped on it as he rested. I made my way toward him, not wanting to wake him up until I was close enough, but, apparently, he could easily sense my presence coming toward him.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Alvin?" he asked, his eyes still shut and his smile still ever-present.

I tensed as I lost track of what I was about to say. I never knew the extent of Max's real powers, but enough of that, I just want to get my answers and get this problem solved ASAP.

"Uh… I-I just w-want to talk about y-yesterday…" I suddenly blushed, looking totally embarrassed in front of him.

His smile broadened a little as he relaxed more into his sword.

"What about yesterday?" he inquired, still keeping his relaxed form.

"I-I w-wanna know what you said… in English, please?" I looked at the ground bashfully, tangling my fingers around themselves. My face turning as bright as my suit.

Max lightly laughed as he opened his eyes revealing his gleaming silver orbs. He must've used his powers to detect my presence. He blinked twice, and immediately his bright silver eyes reverted back to their original hazel-brown color.

"What I said yesterday…" he began, "is something you'd have to find out for yourself…" he smiled back at me with a sly smirk.

"Please?" I begged, beginning to get desperate, "I've been having problems with my feelings after you spoke those words… what exactly do they mean anyway?" I whined, panicking.

Max let out a soft sigh, a smile still present on his face. He looked at me dead in the eyes, and brought his lips to my ear as he leaned his head on my shoulder. I didn't even see him stand! Probably because his control over light makes him move so quick. His arms were firm around my body in a brotherly embrace, as he whispered something in my ear.

"I'm only going to translate this once, so I'm keeping you locked in this embrace so that you'd never forget what I am about to say to you, understand?"

I simply nodded in reply.

"Good…" he smiled, and he whispered the translated words to me…

"_it's only a matter of time before you have to admit your feelings to the Miller in pink... I know you have had feelings for her... tell her when you can... but don't delay…"_

_I was shocked as hell when those words rang in my ears. Again, Max must've put some kind of effect on his words, because they kept ringing in my mind. When we broke off our hug, Max suddenly vanished with his sword, leaving only a folded sheet of paper on the ground in front of my foot._

_I casually picked the piece of paper and unfolded it, and gasped at its contents. I looked around, checking if Max was still around. He's gone somewhere, but… how did he get a hold of this? When I reached the bottom of the paper, there was an inscription in Max's handwriting on it._

"_Use this in getting her to you, Alvin. You've planned it out already, all I needed to do is assist however I can. She will meet you at the Sanctuary tonight._

_ Goodluck!_

_ Max_

With that, I let out a defeated sigh as I began to read the paper over and over from top to bottom, getting ready for my "date" with Brittany tonight. When I was going to report to Vinny about excusing me for the rest of the evening, had already been notified ahead by Max. Her sky-blue eyes stared at me with a quiet smile as she gave me a sly smirk. Just before I left her quarters, I could've sworn I heard her say "Go get 'em tiger!" with a short giggle.

Later that night, at exactly seven o'clock that evening, I made my way to the Sanctuary balcony, looking for Brittany nervously. When I found her, I heard something I never wanted to hear from her, _sniffling._

She was crying? I arrived on time, just as Max had planned. So, why is she crying?

I approached her slowly, not wanting to surprise her, and gave out a small cough. Brittany freaked a little, as she immediately stood up from the bench, and began to wipe her tears away.

"A-Alvin?" she gasped, clearly surprised, "what are _you_ doing here?" she inquired.

I don't get it… I thought- hang on, this is _Max_ we're talking about. I hate it when he pulls off tricks like this , especially to the great Alvin Seville. Going back, I simply smiled at Brittany, sat down with her and held her hand.

"What's wrong Britt?" I asked, concerned.

She was hesitant, but eventually answered.

"I-I don't think I can do this anymore, Alvin…" she mumbled, tears reforming in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting more and more worried.

"I don't think I'd make a good warrior Alvin…" she stated specifically, I was just about to answer when she cut me off.

"I'm not good with my powers, I _always _let my emotions control my actions, and I've gotten so many sores and bruises that I think I've become hideous over the past few days…"

She began to sob hysterically, this was the last straw, and I don't want her to degrade herself any longer.

"and I don't think I'd become a great a heroine like Christie and especially-" she was cut-off when I planted lips on hers, silencing her. She sat there, frozen from the impact, but she relaxed as she eased into the kiss as her tears began to freely fall from her eyes as she kissed me back. Gaining the permission I needed, I immediately deepened the kiss, wrapping my tongue around her own, making her moan and shutter in surprise. We made-out for another five or so minutes before we finally broke-off, panting for air.

"T-that was a-amazing…" Brittany whispered still surprised, touching her lips absently after that short moment of passion. There was a still silence that crept over us as I brought her to me chest in a warm and loving embrace. She gave in immediately as she snuggled closer to me.

The silence was then broken when the sound of music began to play. That was when I remembered that piece of paper Max left me. It contained the very lyrics for the song I made especially for Brittany, and the music being played was the very music I wrote for the song.

* * *

The song was then added by my brother's voice, singing the first few bars of the intro.

**When the music reached the first verse, still keeping Brittany's hand locked on mine, as I began to sing.**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
__  
__Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
__  
__She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

**Brittany was shocked at first, but smiled for me to continue.**

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
__  
__And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

**I then shifted to a higher octave when I reached the chorus.**

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
__  
__Because you're amazing, just the way you are_

**Brittany then blushed when she heard the last verse of the chorus.**_  
__  
__And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
__  
__Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_I returned to the original octave to begin the second verse._

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
__  
__Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

**Max then assisted me with singing background.**  
_  
__She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
__  
__Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
__  
__If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_I then hit two octaves higher, smiling deeply into her eyes as I knelt to look at her face to face_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
__  
__You know I'll say_

**I then cupped my hand onto her cheek as I sang the chorus again.**

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
__  
__Because you're amazing, just the way you are…_

_She then kissed me cheek as she began to cry happily.  
__  
__And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
__  
__Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

**I went another octave higher when I got to the bridge as I lowered my gaze, as she snuggled deeply into my chest**

_The way you are, the way you are…_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

**The music then quieted down as I began to sing the last of the lyrics.**_  
__  
__When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
__  
__Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
__  
__And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
__  
__Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

_Yeah__!_

_

* * *

_

When I finished the song, Brittany then suddenly kissed me firmly on the lips. Her tears now hot and stinging my heart, but not with pain. It was love. I felt the sparks turn into fires the longer Brittany and I kept kissing. When the need for air took over, we broke off from the kiss. Brittany smiled ever so lovingly at me as she snuggled close to me.

"Thank you for the song, Alvin… I really loved it…" she sighed as I felt her cheeks warm up. I, too, felt my cheeks burn a blush when I heard her praise.

I tensed a little before I broke off from the hug and brought her eyes to mine.

"Britt…" I started, but I was cut-off by Brittany's finger covering my mouth.

"Shh…" she smiled, "I love you too…" with that, we shared one last passionate kiss.

We stayed in the sanctuary until the sun rose. While we walked to the dorm, I felt Max's voice enter my head.

"Thanks, bro… good night…" I spoke telepathically.

"_Di niente. buonanotte fratello…" he replied_

_And it was because of that power of intervention… that Brit and I are officially a couple._

_

* * *

_

_END!_

_Okay! that's it! Hope you guys didn't find it too short... -_-'_

_R&R! No FlAMES..._

**_"Livin' it my way..."_**

_**-Perry**  
_

_To those who don't know how to review... its the button right here:_

V

V


End file.
